Uchiha Namizake Naruto
by musabbir.noor
Summary: Naruto is resourceful and has the Sharingan. With this and a drive to get stronger, how will history change. Powerful Naruto. Sharingan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Two words can describe Naruto. Prodigy and smart.

Even at age four, the age that he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage. he was smarter than age four. He had an uncanny talent of looking 'underneath the underneath'

He knew the demon fox, Kyubii no Kitsune was sealed into him.

The villagers would point at him and mutter demon, his birthday was also on the day that the Kyubii attacked. The spiral seal on his stomach did nothing to hide it.

His sharingan was unlocked when he was one hour old. Maybe less. One of his parents had to be a Kurama because his genjutsu were real. Awesome.

It was thanks to the sharingan that he learned the ultimate jutsu. **Shadow Clone jutsu. **Anything a clone learns, he learns. Using this and **Transformation jutsu** he was able to infiltrate anything.

Naruto was given an entire apartment building by the Hokage. It was falling apart. It was the first step on the road to become the greatest Hokage ever. He got to work immediately.

Naruto created two hundred clones of the bat. He sent ten to read about renovation. He couldn't stay in some thing that looked like a rats den. The thing was, when ever a clone was created everything the maker had on him, was also multiplied. Why not multiply, say, a piece of wood. In this case, he multiplied a broom. The clones got to cleaning, killing rats, etc.

By morning, they were in the middle of renovating the apartment building. The first two floors were done. The third was halfway and the top floor wasn't started.

The clones had a lot of ideas it seemed. They were all independent. In order to avoid confusion, they all chose different looks (transformation) and gained different names.

They became 1,300 clones. The clones divided into different sections. Taijutsu (muscle memory only), Ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, piano, guitar, collectors, tactics, infiltration, training, transformation, learning, security, forging.

100 clones per team. One clone per team was the leader. Currently the leaders were Minato, Kushina, Mark, Raiden, Blonde, Dark, Light, Blood, Blade, Saru, Tobi, Ita, Ki, Rin, Vulcan.

Naruto's fuinjustsu clones were working on making seals to secure the apartment. No point in keeping it open so they can trash it. Shock seals were the basic ones.

The security detail, lead by Rin also helped.

The taijutsu clones, lead by Minato were working on filling holes in his taijutsu. They made the moves muscle memory.

Ninjutsu, led by Kushina, clones were learning **Body Flicker justu.**

Genjutsu, led by Mark, clones were learning **Hell Viewing jutsu**

Kenjutsu clones, led by Raiden, were practicing with with kunai and shuriken accuracy.

Piano and Guitar clones, led by Blonde and Dark, were learning how to play the piano and guitar.

Collectors were a temporary group, led by Light, that looked for kunai, shurikens, discarded scrolls and books.

Tactics, led by Blood, played chess, and read books on strategy.

Infiltration, led by Blade, made the most progress, but also had the most to do. They made clones that became animals and people. They then spread out and gathered info. He had made clone birds that spied using the sky. Fish that got him info on training. Training ground seven , thirteen, forty four, and ninety nine all had lakes. It allowed him to spy. Children and adults that walked around and eaves dropped. Even flies were spies.

He had spies every where besides Anbu and a place called ROOT. Anbu were elite ninja, and ROOT was an organization lead by Shimaru Danzo. It was supposed to be disbanded. The more he spied, the less likely that seemed.

He discovered an illegal organization of ninja's in his sleep. He should be in Anbu Black Ops.

Training was lead by Saru. He covered history, and the academy stuff.

Transformation, led by Tobi, was working on creating a mental link between the clone using what the infiltration division got on the Yamanakas. They were also testing how far they could push the transformation jutsu.

Learning clones, led by Ita, infiltrated the library and learned. They also tried the suicidal stuff. They were currently in the restricted shinobi divison.

Forging clones, led by Vulcan were divided in two. The first division was in the basement. They were turning the boiler room into a furnace so they could start building while heating the apartment building.

The second division were making blue prints. He needed different types of shuriken and kunais. They were also making custom weapons for him.

_**Important events between know and Wave Arc**_

Age 5 January

I have gotten all my weapons so I ended the forging team. I'll restart it if needed. My shurrikens are the normal four sided. I also have double edged 6 and 8 sided. My kunai are longer. In the handle are seals, ranging from shock seals and flame seals. I have near limitless amounts. I channel chakra to the seals and they appear in my hands.

Age 6 January

I have entered the ninja academy. It is pointless, so I have sent a yoaki enforced clone to attend it. My clones have finally infiltrated ROOT. Nothing significant yet. I have confirmed Danzo is behind this. I have yet to take any name.

My skills are coming along nicely. I, myself, only work out. In order to avoid stunted growth, I use resistance skills.

I have placed myself at jonin level and am currently playing the fool.

Age 8 January

I have decided to spread my spy network beyond Konoha.

My skills are know up to Anbu captain.

Age 10 January

Everything in the library that is useful has been learned. I have dismissed the learning, collecting, and transforming groups. My skills are better than most Anbu captains. Bordering S rank.

Age 12 July

I have graduated. Time to show the world my power.

My jutsu are:

Ninjtsu:

Fire:

Fire style: Fire breath

Fire style: Searing migraine

Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Fire style: Fire ball justu

Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu

Fire style: Great Dragon Flame jutsu

Fire style: Dragon Flame bomb

Fire style: Giant Flame bomb

Wind:

Wind style: Great breakthrough

Wind style: Slip stream

Wind style: Air bullet

Water:

Water style: Giant Vortex

Water style: Water dragon

Water style: Water bullet

Water clone

Lightning:

Lightning style: Lightning dragon jutsu

Lightning style: Lightning whip

Earth:

Earth style: Inner decapitation jutsu

Mud clone

Ninpo:

Shadow clone jutsu

Mass Shadow clone jutsu

Body flicker jutsu

Great exploding clone

Genjutsu:

Hell viewing technique

Crow clone jutsu

Death tree bind

Piercing Darkness

Hearts desire

Taijutsu:

Custom taijutsu using shadow clones and combo attacks

Sharingan techniques:

All genjutsu

Tsukoyomi

Amaterasu

Susanoo

Time space manipulation

All his jutsu are used sealessly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto contemplated his next move. Kakashi sensei was stuck in Zabuza's water prison.

Zabuza also had back up. The back up was as strong as Zabuza. 2 A rank missing ninja. Great.

Naruto sighed, resigned.

"Run away, he can't come after you. Remember the mission. Protect the client." Kakashi shouted in panic.

Naruto's answer was to drop the transformation and charge.

He used a **Body Flicker**** jutsu** to get behind the clone. There he made another clone seal lessly who appeared behind the real Zabuza, while the original Naruto stabbed the clone.

Naruto clone swiped at Zabuza's hand forcing him to release the water prison.

Zabuza let go and used his sword to attempt to cut Naruto clone. He succeeded and the clone dispelled.

Naruto released half his resistance and closed in on Zabuza.

Unable to doge completely, Zabuza moved enough that Naruto impaled his right shoulder.

Zabuza switched his sword to his left hand and swung.

Naruto created a **Shadow Clone** on dry land, made five **lightning**** clones** underwater, while simultaneously focusing fire chakra into his blade and swinging. The flaming blade nicked Zabuza's lungs before Naruto was forced to **Substitute** with his shadow clone.

The five lightning clones chose to run out of air then and dispel letting loose enough volts to kill a full grown elephant.

Needless to say, Zabuza died rather painfully. Before his corpse even broke the water, Naruto sliced the head of and sealed it. No point in letting the bounty go to waste. It also confirmed Zabuza's death.

Scene change

Haku, Zabuza's, tool/servant/daughter, sped away. It had taken all the willpower she had not to jump out. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough. After all, the genin killed Zabuza without a scratch. The time it would take to use a jutsu was to much. In the end she was useless.

She knew she couldn't win. She couldn't afford to die, even if she wanted to. She must carry out Zabuza's dream and liberate Kiri. If she did, then she would revive her clan so the Yuhi's did not die out. Only then could she personally go and attempt to kill the blonde.

That said, she was still going to make indirect moves against him. The blonde would suffer. During the fight, she had gotten enough info on him. His name was Naruto. He was a honorary genin. He was A rank.

Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri would all place bounties on him. He would suffer, she would see to that.

Synopsis of rest of Wave Arc

Naruto gave them the run down on his heritage, and the Kyubii. This also made it rather easy to explain that everything they knew about him was a made them happy. They met no problems for the rest of the mission. Gato had no other missing nin on hand and so he sent a great deal of bandits against them.

Naruto, fed up , decide to end it. He captured a bandit, then he interrogated until it coughed out all the locations of Gato's bases. Naruto ammassed clones, 9,000 and stealthily took out bases and sunk his ships. He sunk drugs, killed thugs, and liberated slaves. He killed 973 of Gato's men, liberated at least 200 wave citizens made slave, and sunk drugs worth at least one billion ryo before killing Gato himself.

End synopsis.

_Naruto in Bingo book:_

_**Name**:_Naruto Uzumake

_**Rank:**_ High A

_**Age:**_ 12

**_Appearance: _**

Height: 5'4

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Bue

Distinctive features: 3 whisker marks on each cheek

**_Skills:_**

Ninjutsu: A rank

Taijutsu:?

Genjutsu:?

Kenjutsu: S rank

**_Bloodline:_** ?

_**Achievements:**_ Killed Momoch Zabuza without a scratch.

Killed shipping magnet Gato

Killed 973 thugs

_**Warning:**_

Engage with caution to all A rank and above.

Flee on sight for anyone else.

Do not underestimate due to age.


End file.
